Plus tard, je serais meilleur
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Drago se retrouve transporté dans le futur et reçoit le choc de sa vie. Hermione pouvaitelle être, réellement, celle qui comblerait le manque qu'il avait en lui ? HGDM Traduction de NaturalSAB
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé:** Drago est transporté dans le futur et reçoit le choc de sa vie. Pouvait-il réellement, avec Hermione, combler le manque qu'il avait en lui ? Traduction de NaturalSAB_

_**Note de la traductrice: **Bonjour à tous ! Ne vous avais-je pas promis que je reviendrais avec une traduction Hermione Drago ? Et bien c'est chose faite Dans les fic, j'ai trouvé beaucoup de retour dans le passé mais jamais de "aller dans le futur" Et pour une fois, c'est Drago qui s'y colle XD J'espère que vous allez aimer cette traduction. Les quatres premiers chapitres sont déjà traduits et le cinquième est en cours. (14 chapitres en tout) Et l'auteuze originale est entrain d'écrire la seconde partie de cette fic. Tout est à JK Rowlings ainsi qu'à NaturalSAB ;) Enjoy and review ! (Bon, le premier chapitre n'est pas phénoménal mais c'est bien mieux après ;) _

* * *

_**Plus tard, je serais mieux**_

* * *

Chapitre 1: **_Un cadeau d'anniversaire tardif_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago Malfoy se passa la main dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois de la soirée. Après des heures de travail sans s'arrêter une seconde, il en était venu à croire que ce travail de métamorphose était impossible à terminer. Il secoua énergétiquement la tête. _Non ! _Il DEVAIT terminer ce devoir ! Ses résultats de métamorphose dépendaient de ce bout de papier et il avait déjà eu assez de problèmes avec McGonagall. S'il ne faisait pas parfaitement ce travail, il serait en échec pour ce cours et un Malfoy n'échouait _jamais_. Il regarda son parchemin: « De nos jours, les Animagis sont reconnus dans le monde magique … » suivit d'un dessin d'un Harry Potter pendu. '_Quel début vraiment génial'_, pensa t-il sarcastiquement. Frustré, il balança son livre contre la porte d'entrée de la salle commune qui s'ouvrit au mauvais moment. Hermione Granger venait d'entrer dans la pièce et l'objet volant la rata de quelques millimètres. Granger parut agacée.

« Bonne année, Malfoy. »

Seigneur, elle est tellement hautaine ! Elle se tourna pour ramasser le livre et son visage prit une expression typiquement Grangerienne. « Bonne année à toi aussi, Malfoy. », imita t-il d'une voix forte. Il remarqua qu'Hermione était entrain de parcourir les pages du livre et il blanchit. Le début de son devoir était _dedans_ et il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre qu'il avait des problèmes avec la métamorphose ! Elle ne le laisserait jamais le terminer ! Il s'avança vers elle et lui fit un sourire faux-cul.

« Ah oui, bonne année, _Hermione _! Je suis désolé de t'avoir presque touchée avec le livre, j'étais juste … », commença t-il en cherchant la suite de l'explication qu'il lui donnerait. « Je travaillais mon bras pour le Quidditch ! » Hermione ricana et lui donna un regard plutôt moqueur. Elle avait le dessus et elle le savait.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour _cela_, Malfoy. », lui fit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse et pleine de sarcasme. Il voulu lui arracher le livre des mains mais elle le mit hors de sa portée. « Bon, tu serais bien gentille de me rendre mon livre maintenant. », lui fit-il en espérant que sa voix paraisse aimable mais son tempérament était entrain de reprendre le dessus.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas positivement à sa demande. Combien de fois l'avait-il emmerdée durant toutes ces années ? Combien de fois Drago Malfoy lui avait-il rendu la vie dure ? Mais en regardant le visage qui la suppliait, elle faillit flancher. _Non_. Elle ne flancherait pas, elle ne pouvait pas flancher ! Il ne le méritait pas. Elle continua avec un doux sourire.

« Je ne pense pas que je vais te le donner, Malfoy. » Elle remarqua qu'il commençait à virer rouge. "Je me demande tout simplement pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi. Uiquement quand il s'agit de récupérer un livre. », termina t-elle tristement. Et Drago eut un mouvement de recul. Okay, peut-être avait-il été un peu … _dur _envers Hermione pendant toutes ces années. Mais elle était une sang de bourbe, une je-sais-tout, une trop bonne personne, et en plus de cela, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ! S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce qu'il la traite avec respect ? Qu'elle ignorante ! Elle n'était pas la seule qui voulait réussit à Poudlard ! Elle n'avait pas a s'inquiéter des mauvais coups que se faisaient les autres entre eux ! Furieux, il lui rétorqua:

« Rien d'assez important pour te traiter avec civilité, Granger. »

Le sang d'Hermione bouillonnait. Quel suffisant et arrogant personnage ! Comment osait-il? Et dire qu'elle se sentait désolée pour lui ! Elle savait, au début de l'année, quand Drago Malfoy était désigné comme le préfèt en chef, qu'il serait une immonde merde envers elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il continuait toujours à lui lancer des instultes et même si elle savait qu'il était un idiot, elle ne pouvait pas toujours rester stoïque comme une pierre. Quelque fois, ces mots faisaient mal, parfois ils la brûlaient et quelques fois encore la _tuaient_.

« Prends ton putain de livre, Malfoy ! », lui fit-elle en le lui lançant violemment, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. « Je ne suis apparemment pas assez digne pour le toucher ! »

Granger passa à coté de lui comme une tornade pour rentrer ensuite dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Il remarqua les larmes qu'elle avait dans les yeux, Granger était-elle entrain de … _Pleurer ?_ Pendant un instant, Drago senti la culpabilité le dévorer mais il fit disparaître rapidement ce sentiment. Pourquoi devait-elle pleurer en plus ? Sa vie est tellement parfaite !

« Je te déteste Hermione Granger ! », cria t-il à la porte de la jeune fille.

Son esprit était emballé et en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour ce travail ce soir, il sorti de la Salle Commune.

Tout ce qu'Hermione voulait faire c'était de pleurer sur son oreiller mais elle s'arrêta. Drago ne méritait pas qu'elle pleure à cause de lui. En plus, c'était le Nouvel An ! Elle devait plutôt être heureuse ! Dans quelques heures elle irait au festin et ensuite à la fête qui se passait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec Ron, Harry et tous les autres. Se disputer avec Malfoy était très énervant mais Dumbledore l'avait désignée comme préfète en chef et il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait lui tenir tête.

Hermione soupira et regarda le paquet qui était la raison pour laquelle elle était revenue. C'était un cadeau de ses grands-parents. Un cadeau très tardif pour son dix-huitième anniversaire pour être tout a fait exact. Mais le fait était que même si elle l'avait reçu en retard, elle était toujours autant excitée. Tout le monde avait été très lent dans le but de lui offrir le meilleur cadeau possible, le seul que tu gardes vraiment après tous les autres et bien c'était _celui là_. Et elle avait voulu l'ouvrir dans un endroit privé, dans sa chambre.

Le cadeau était à l'intérieur d'une petite boite qui était enveloppée d'un élégant papier cadeau doré. C'était si joli qu'Hermione ne voulait presque pas l'ouvrir, _presque_ … Elle déchira quasiment le ruban et découvrit une boite bleue maintenue par un ruban blanc. _'Tiffany' _y était inscrit en lettres dorée sur le dessus. Hermione s'écria: "'Tiffany'!" Oh non, ils n'ont pas pu! Délicatement, elle détacha le ruban blanc et le déposa sur le lit et ensuite, elle ouvrit doucement la boite … ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur lui coupa le souffle.

Une superbe petite chaîne en or s'y trouvait avec une petit amulette au bout. C'était très joli pour le mettre et assez modeste pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Hermione n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau dans toute sa vie et le cadeau arrivait vraiment au bon moment. Elle le porterait à la soirée de ce soir ! Elle prit la petite chaîne et remarqua un petit papier bleu dans le fond de la boite. Curieuse, Hermione reposa doucement sa chaîne dans la boite et prit le morceau de papier. C'était écrit d'une belle écriture et expliquait l'amulette qui se trouvait au bout du collier.

_L'amulette 'brillante' chinoise, _

_Une sorcière n'apporte pas seulement la brillance, _

_Mais réconforte et s'occupe des autres, _

_Aide et soulage d'un poids_

_Avec la puissance de la connaissance elle combat_

_Le diable autour de nous _

_Avec le bon coté, celui des justes, _

_Pleine de grâce et de beauté sans aucune maladie, _

_Elle capture les cœurs _

_Des autres qui sont fermés_

_Certains sont les parures des femmes, _

_Jeunes et travailleuses, _

_Les autres avec ces amulettes, _

_Manipulent_

_Mais nous sommes les plus puissantes_

_Bénies d'une femme qui illumine._

_Joyeux anniversaire Hermione ! En espérant que tu aimes ton cadeau_

_Xoxox,_

_Grand-père et Grand-mère._

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent encore de larme pour la seconde fois de la soirée mais cela pour une différente raison. C'était la plus adorable chose qu'on lui avait jamais offerte. Elle se promit de leur envoyer un grand merci avec une belle carte. Elle prit la petite chaine et la mit autour de son cou. Le chaine lui redonna la confiance qui lui manquait et, en même temps, le collier brilla légèrement. La soirée allait être géniale !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de la traductrice**_: Bonjour à tous ! Et merci à l'unique revieweuse _luffynette_ Et rien que pour cela le chapitre, je te le dédie ;) Allez, pour les presque 200 autres qui ont lu le premier chapitre, une petite review ne fait de mal à personne ! Enfin à ma connaissance, personne n'a eu de malheur en postant une malheureuse review XD Bref, rien est à moi tout est à _**NaturalSAB**_ et JK Rowling !

* * *

_**Plus tard, je serais mieux**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :** Bourré_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Drago sorti de la Salle Commune des Serpentards vers une heure du matin en ce premier janvier. Ok, peut-être qu'il avait un petit peu forcé sur la boisson mais il était sobre ! Il n'était définitivement pas saoul. Il trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étalla sur le sol en grogant en colère. « Stupide sol ! Stupide école ! » Il se releva mais les choses ne s'arrêtaient pas de tourner ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout ne reste pas juste statique juste pendant une minute ? _' Tu es complètement mort bourré, Drago, tu ne peux même pas te relever ! Tu as besoin d'aide si tu veux rejoindre ta salle commune ce soir.'_, lui fit en écho une voix dans sa tête.

« Non, je vais bien ! », cria t-il en défiant le silence du corridor vide. La pièce continua encore de tourner et Drago se retrouva encore sur le sol, il ne se sentait vraiment pas très bien. Une image brouillée entra dans son champ de vision, il pouvait seulement voir un flash doré.

Hermione marchait jusque dans sa Salle Commune tout en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. La soirée pouvait vraiment s'inscrire dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, comme la meilleure soirée du siècle ! Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de danser, d'écouter de la musique, de s'amuser et de manger. Hermione avait passé un si bon moment qu'elle avait presque oublié de parler des NEWT. Elle se sourit à elle-même quand elle toucha son collier, elle avait reçu beaucoup de compliment ce soir. Tout le monde pensait qu'il lui allait à merveille.

« Non, je vais bien. », cria quelqu'un et Hermione sursauta. Elle pensait qu'elle était seule. Elle dépassa un des corridors et trouva Malfoy. Elle se souvint de leur dispute de tout à l'heure mais elle se dit que s'était la nouvelle année et qu'elle ne laisserait pas cet imbécile la lui gacher. Il tomba sur le sol et Hermione réalisa qu'il était saoul et, au lieu de passer son chemin sans s'arrêter, elle s'approcha de lui. _Oh, cela me donnera quelques chantages pour la suite_. Elle lui sourit diaboliquement.

« Oh Malfoy. », lui fit-elle d'une voix se rapprochant à celle de Pansy Parkinson. « Lève-toi espèce d'idiot ! » Mais il ne bougea pas. « Malfoy ? » Hermione parla d'une voix normale mais il ne fit toujours rien. "Drago?" Elle essaya, mais rien ne se passa non plus, il ne clignait même pas des yeux. Inquiète, Hermione se positionna à genoux et toucha son front. « Malfoy, Malfoy ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? S'il te plait, parle-moi, Malfoy!" Il était brûlant et semblait inconscient. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire! Ensuite, les yeux de Malfoy s'ouvrirent légèrement. "Merci Merlin! Tu m'as fait peur, est-ce que tu vas bien?", lui demanda t-elle d'une voix légèrement stridente, mais il grogna et referma encore les yeux. Elle le frappa légèrement sur le visage.

« Non, tu ne peux pas retourner dormir ! Tu ne vas pas bien, tu as besoin de rester éveillé ! Malfoy ! Est-ce que tu comprends ! » Non, il ne comprenait pas ! Il était complètement fatigué et il voulait rester s'allonger ici et faire une sieste. Pourquoi est-ce que cette stupide Granger devait-elle toujours tout ruiner ? « Dégage, Granger. », lui lança t-il. Quelque chose sur son cou attira son attention et lui fit garder les yeux ouverts. « Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce qui est entrain de m'aveugler ? », marmonna t-il. Hermione baissa les yeux, vers sa petite chaine dorée et blanchit. « Oh, ça. » Elle regarda l'objet avec amour. « C'est juste un cadeau que j'ai reçu. » L'explication vague ennuya Drago.

« Très bien. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, je vais retourner dormir … » « Non ! », s'exclama t-elle tellement fort que Drago en eut encore plus mal à la tête. « C'est une chaîne dorée. Mes grands-parents me l'ont offerte pour mes dix-sept ans. » Il essaya de mémoriser l'information mais sa cerveau troublé par l'alcool l'en empêcha. Il le prit et le tira d'un coup sec vers lui et rapprocha du même coup Hermione. Hermione fulminait mais ne voulait pas qu'il retourne s'endormir alors, elle le laissa faire. « C'est vraiment très beau. », lui fit-il simplement et elle fut étonnée de ce compliment. « Trop beau pour toi. » Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larme de rage face à cette horrible remarque mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il lui avait retiré le collier de son cou.

« Non ! », hurla t-elle, complètement scandalisée. Mais personne ne l'entendit. Drago Malfoy avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de la traductrice**: Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et à NaturalSAB Un petit chapitre en attendant la fin de ma seconde sess qui commence mardi. Mais d'ici le 15 septembre vous devrez pacienter parce que je ne pourrais rien publier :( Pour deux raisons: 1) Mes examens qui se terminent le 4 septembre 2) je pars en vacance juste après ! ;) Et donc je ne reviens que le 15 :D En attendant, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire Faites simplement abstraction de la tétine et tout ira bien pour la lecture du chapitre mdr enjoy and review ! _

* * *

_**Plus tard, je serais mieux**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3** : Une tétine blanche_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Drago Malfoy était en plein rêve quand une voix sensuelle se fit entendre.

« Drago chéri, tu n'as plus le choix depuis cinq minutes. Maintenant, ramènes tes jolies fesses ici avant que les autres ne se réveillent. » Il sourit et ouvrit lentement les yeux. De l'eau était entrain de couler quelque part et une odeur de vanille planait dans les airs. Comme c'était confortable d'avoir cette tétine blanche … attendez une minute …

Drago se tendit. Depuis quand avait-il une _tétine blanche _? _(**NdT**: Ne me demandez pas pourquoi une tétine blanche, j'ai toujours pas compris l'allusion )_ Horrifié, il entendit des bruits peu familiers. Il était dans un grand lit double qui se trouvait devant une grande fenêtre. Les murs étaient d'une couleur café au lait et, des peintures de bouteilles de vins y était accroché et se trouvait également plusieurs photos. Une grande photographie capta son attention, elle était en noir et blanc et elle ne bougeait pas. '_une photographie moldue' _, songea t-il avec dédain. Elle représentait une jeune femme, probablement dans la vingtaine, qui portait une grande robe blanche, ses cheveux volaient dans le vent. Ses mains restaient sur son ventre, elle était enceinte. Mais, ce qui l'intriguait au plus haut point, c'était son sourire, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

"Drago, chéri?", l'appela encore une fois la voix en le sortant de sa rêverie. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » La voix semblait inquiète et la porte de la salle de bain, qui se trouvait à la droite de Drago, s'ouvrit. De la buée sortait de la porte alors il devina que la personne était entrain de prendre sa douche et qu'elle voulait _qu'il la rejoigne_. Et bien, si c'était la même femme que sur la photo, il n'avait aucun problème ! Il entra dans la salle de bain et toussa légèrement après avoir respiré de la buée, la personne dans la douche aimait apparemment l'eau chaude !

« Ah, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister. », continua la voix d'une manière triomphante derrière la douche. La personne ouvrit la porte de la douche et passa la tête à l'extérieur. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns et lui faisait un grand sourire. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et lui allaient jusqu'aux épaules. _'La femme de la photographie.'_, songea Drago, sans aucun doute, c'était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Elle lui prit la main et fronça le nez. « Et bien, ne reste pas planté là, tu pers du temps ! » Quelque chose autour de son cou brilla et retint son attention. C'était une chaîne dorée avec une amulette au bout. Il savait qu'il l'avait vu quelque part … mais OU ? Il chercha dans ses souvenirs et soudainement, il se rappela. Non. Non. NON ! C'était impossible! Il n'avait pas pu … elle n'avait pas pu. Drago bougea ses doigts et senti quelque chose de froid et d'étranger. Il les examina et remarqua quelque chose sur ses mains, quelque chose qui n'avait pas sa place là. Un anneau fin et doré. Pétrifié, Drago recula lentement et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. "Quelque chose ne va pas?", lui demanda t-elle.

Il recula plus rapidement et, ne connaissant pas bien l'endroit, se cogna sur les toilettes et tomba les fesses dessus. Elle le regarda pendant un moment et Drago piqua une crise de nerf. Il se leva et se massa ses fesses endolories.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. », grommela t-il, extrêmement irrité. « Drôle, oh oui ca l'est ! Tu aurais du voir ton visage ! », se moqua t-elle légèrement en imitant l'expression de son visage. « Un moment innoubliable ! » Drago sentit la colère monter en lui, qu'elle soit sa femme ou pas, la Sang de bourbe ne l'insulterait pas. « On se calme, Granger. », lui lâcha t-il.

Le comportement de la jeune femme changea instantanément. En l'appelant comme cela, Drago devait avoir touché un point sensible et elle sembla blessée comme jamais. « Et bien, quelqu'un c'est levé du pieds gauche ce matin. », commenta t-elle en se réfugiant dans la douche.

Drago sorti de la salle de bain et se remit sur le lit. C' était donc cela, la mystérieuse femme était, en effet, Hermione Granger et elle était _sa femme_. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ! Et A LUI en plus ! Frustré, il sorti de la chambre et realisa qu'il ne savait pas du tout où aller. Il essaya de se calmer et regarda l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se trouvait dans un long corridor tapissé et, dans ce corridor, se trouvait trois portes fermées. Sa chambre se trouvait derrière lui, à l'autre bout du corridor. Il arriva à la fin du corridor (à l'opposé de sa chambre) et et passa la porte tout en se cognant sur une tuile froide. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il y avait des armoires blanches et une table de travail en granit. _Pas mal. C'est moi qui ait du choisir tout cela.'_, songea t-il. Il s'approcha de la double porte du frigidaire noir et regarda le calendrier qui s'y trouvait. « Jeudi 1 janvier 2017. »

Drago cria, cela voulait dire qu'il avait … vingt-huit ans ! Il se rua près de la plus proche fenêtre et s'y contempla. En dépit de son âge qui avait changé, son apparence était relativement la même, il semblait cependant plus mature et avait grandit mais il était soulagé de voir que son beau visage était resté intact. Il se relaxa légèrement et commença à rire de lui-même, quel réveil affreux ! Il se réveille et se retrouve dix ans plus vieux ET en plus s'était retrouvé avec une Hermione Granger nue dans la salle de bain ! _Cela_ ne se serait jamais produit à Poudlard ….

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, mon fils ? » Drago sauta au plafond. « Merlin ! », s'exclama t-il. "Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un était là ! » Il se retourna pour voir un vieil homme avec une barbe grise, des yeux gris et des lunettes noires qui le regardait par-dessus son journal. « Oh, tu me connais, Drago. », lui fit l'homme. « Toujours le premier debout. » L'homme se replongea dans sa lecture tandis que Drago l'observait. _C'est qui cet homme ? _Il l'avait appelé 'mon fils', mais il n'était certainement pas son père et là encore, il lui était si familier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question parce qu'Hermione avait débarqué dans la cuisine et, elle était toujours triste à cause de leur dernière discussion. Elle portait un tailleur noir et avait mit une serviette de bain sur ses cheveux encore mouillé. « Bonjour papa. », lui fit-elle avec une bonne humeur en embrassant l'homme sur la joue. « Drago. » Elle hocha la tête dans sa direction. Drago s'assit à côté de la personne qui semblait être le père d'Hermione tandis qu'elle commençait à préparer le petit-déjeuner. « Ecoute, Drago. Je sais que tu es toujours très occupé. », lui fit-elle sarcastiquement. « Mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur. J'ai un rendez-vous très tôt ce matin et je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'Elsie, d'accord ? » Il acquiesça. _Elsie ?_

Elle le regarda et son expression se radoucit. « Je sais que nous sommes parfois très irritables, chéri, mais je n'apprécie pas quand tu t'énerves contre moi. Passe une bonne journée, okay ? Tu devrais peut-être faire une sieste ou autre chose. » Elle s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains et l'approcha de …

Drago se recula terrifié et elle sembla triste. « Je … j'ai pris froid. », lui fit-il pathétiquement. « Très bien. Peut importe, Malfoy. » Elle se retourna et retira la serviette qui se trouvait sur ses cheveux mouillés qui étaient maintenant secs et quitta rapidement l'appartement. Drago s'affala sur la chaise.

« Wooo. », s'exclama le père d'Hermione. "Tu ne devrais pas faire cela sinon, tu vas finira dans la niche." La mine de Drago se renfrogna et il parti ensuite vers sa chambre. Il marcha vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche. Granger était très snob, même dans le futur !

Accablé, il se regarda dans le miroir et se fit à lui-même. « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? », se demanda t-il. « Comment ais-je pu me marier avec Hermione Granger ! », s'écria t-il furieusement. Il se déshabilla en pensant que rien ne pouvait être pire quand il entendit une voix crier dans le corridor.

« paaaaaapppppaaaaaaaaa ! »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer: **Rein est à moi, tout à JK Rowling et NaturalSAB ! _

_**Note de la traductrice:** Les choses commencent tout doucement à devenir intéressantes C'est un petit passage très drôle, idem pour les chapitres qui viendront, je vous promets ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup à **Twinzie** (dormira ou dormira pas sur le canapé ? Si oui tappez 1, si non tappez 2 MDR ), **Ayuluna, 'tite mione, Lili.Draco.Malfoy, potter-angel15, luffynette, Maywen, gigi, Brume Foide **(Foide, j'étais pourtant certaine que c'était Brume Froide ton pseudo comme quoi ;), **LunDer**_

_Merci beaucoup à vous toutes ! Si je vous envoie ce chapitre c'est que l'autre est terminé ... enfin presque XD Ce petit chapitre est .. on pourrait l'appeler ... Les malheur de la nouvelle paternité de Drago mdr Bref, je vous laisse le découvrir, tout en douceur quelques review ne me feraient pas de mal non plus lool Mais c'est bien, plus on avance dans l'histoire, plus les review grimpent XD Allez, une petite quinzaine ça serait sympa ... cinq de plus, c'est pas la mer à boire lool ! Bizzo à tous et Enjoy ! _

_**Plus tard, je serais meilleur**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Chapter 4** : Faux père_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le sang de Drago se glaça. _Papa ?_ Il devait entendre des voix, c'était sûrement ça. Il respira profondément et entra dans la douche. Drago laissa l'eau bien chaude courir sur sa peau pendant quelques minutes pour laisser tomber toute la tension qui habitait en lui. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il entendait toujours quelque chose par-dessus le bruit de l'eau, entendait-il réellement des voix ? Drago arrêta l'eau et se frotta les oreilles. Mais il entendit encore ce son.

« Paaaaapaaaaaa ! »

Merde. Il ne rêvait pas. Drago ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et prit se qu'il lui tomba sous la main pour « s'habiller ». Ce qui s'avéra être la robe de bain rose d'Hermione. Il s'en habilla et sorti dans le corridor tout en suivant la voix qui venait de la première porte à droite. _« Où était le père de Granger ? »_, se demanda t-il en colère. _« N'était-ce pas son devoir de se trouver la où le cri s'entendait ! »_ Drago ouvrit la dite porte avec précaution et y entra. La pièce était sombre mais il pouvait deviner que les murs étaient peints en jaune et qu'il y avait, dessus, des photos et poster de chevaux. Il entendit un mouvement vers le coté droit de la chambre et il regarda. Une petite lampe était allumée sous les couvertures d'un lit une personne. Il s'avança à petits pas du lit, ne voulant pas déranger son occupant quand celui-ci rabattit brusquement la couverture.

Drago se trouva face à face à une fille qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Elle avait un visage fin, des longs doigts délicats, une peau de lait, les mêmes yeux gris. La seule différence était qu'elle avait des cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés.

Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la petite fille, et de penser qu'elle venait de lui ! Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise et il changea rapidement d'expression. « Uh … tu m'as appelé ? », parvint-il à lui demander. Elle acquiesça, le regarda avec de grands yeux puis lui tendis sa main. Drago était confu.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu … veux ? », lui demanda t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tellement mauvais pour ces choses là ? Elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur et ensuite pointa un doigt vers sa bouche. « Oh, tu as faim ? », lui demanda t-il. « Bien, je suppose qu'on devrait alors se diriger vers la cuisine. », continua t-il en désignant la porte mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas, sa main désignait toujours sa bouche.

Drago soupira. _Allez, fais-le, tout simplement ! __Prend lui la main_, se fit-il à lui-même. _'Mais elle tiens aussi de la Sang de bourbe !'_, lui fit une autre voix._'C'est ta FILLE ! Imbécile !_', lui fit une troisième voix qui ressemblait bizarrement à celle d'Hermione. La petite fille commença à renifler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Alarmé (il ne voulait pas qu'elle commence à pleurer), Drago couru vers elle et lui prit la main.

La petite fille se calma et son visage s'éclaira légèrement. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de Drago et marcha à ses côtés pendant le petit trajet qui les menait jusqu' à la cuisine. Drago songea qu'il était facile de rendre heureuse cette petite. Quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, elle lui lâcha la main et couru vers son grand-père. « Grand-père ! », s'écria t-elle en l'embrassant. « Bonjour mon poussin. », lui fit-il tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue. Drago s'éclaircit la gorge, interrompant du même coup ce moment de tendresse de petit-déjeuner. « Que veux-tu pour ton petit-déjeuner ?", lui demanda t-il. Le grand-père le regarda bizarrement. « Tu donnes tous les jours la même chose à Elsie, Drago. », lui fit-il en grognant mais son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. « Oh, tu plaisantes ! Elle était bonne celle la, fils !" Il commença à rire et son ventre suivait le mouvement.

"Je plaisantais … oui, bien sur.", lui fit Drago en riant nerveusement. Il ouvrit le frigidaire et y plongea la tête pour voir ce qu'il allait prendre. Pendant ce temps, Elsie était venue derrière lui. Il se tourna et lui fit face.

« Je peux m'asseoir sur la table papa ? », lui demanda t-elle. « Um, bien sur, comme tu veux. », lui répondit-il. Elle croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air stupéfait. « Oh, tu as besoin d'aide ? », lui fit-il en le réalisant. _'Pendant combien de temps encore vais-je devoir supporter cet enfant ! »_ Il la porta en la prenant assez loin comme si quelque chose en elle le contaminerait, et la déposa sur la table. Il retourna vers le frigidaire et ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait prendre pour la petite fille.

« Il n'y a plus de pain papa ? », lui demanda t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle et regarda sa fille en clignant des yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elsie ? » D'un air ennuyé, elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches comme une parfaite Hermione. "Je t'ai demandé s'il n'y avait déjà plus de pain, papa." Drago regarda à nouveau dans le frigidaire et ensuite se tourna encore vers Elsie. « Non, il y a encore du pain. Pourquoi ? » Elle soupira, clairement exaspérée. "Pour mon sandwich au beurre de cacahuètte ! », s'exclama t-elle. « Oh, oui, c'est vrai. », lui lança Drag. Cet enfant devait certainement savoir comment l'énerver.

Il lui déposa le pain, le beurre de cacahuètte et la confiture sur la talbe et ensuite commença à ouvrir les tiroirs afin de trouver un couteau. La vérité, c'était qu'il _ne savait_ _pas_ vraiment comment préparer un sandwich. … mais il avait vu, dans la cuisine du Manoir Malfoy, qu'on utilisait toujours un couteau pour en faire ! En plus, il ne voulait pas que sa fille le prenne pour un fou. Une seconde fois. « Je te parle, Drago. », lui fit le père d'Hermione. "Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques. » Malfoy se mit à rougir, il était tellement embarrassé. « Je suis juste … entrain de chercher un couteau, monsieur. », lui répondit-il. Elsie se mit à rire et Drago lui lança un regard noir. Le père d'Hermione se leva de sa chaise et entra dans la cuisine tout en murmurant dans sa barbe. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs qui se trouvait près du frigidaire, en sorti un couteau, et le tendit prudemment à Drago.

« Es-tu sur d'aller bien mon garçon ? », lui demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcil d'un air consterné. Non , bien sur qu'il n'allait pas « bien ! » Il avait été transporté dix ans plus tard, dans une époque où il était marié à Granger et dans laquelle où il avait fait un enfant avec elle, et où il _l'aimait_ !

Mais il acquiesça quand même.

Drago tartina la tartine de beure de cacahuètte et réfléchi si c'était une bonne chose de se confier au père d'Hermione. S'il le disait à Mr Granger et bien, ce dernier pourrait dès lors l'aider ans la maison, avec sa fille, et même avec Hermione elle-même ! Il était entrain de prendre son courage à deux mains quand son beau-père fit un pet monumental avant de rire incontrôlablement. Drago secoua pittoyablement la tête, peut-être pas ...

Cependant, la petite Elsie observait curieusement son père. Papa agissait bizarrement ce matin. _'Il ne m'a même pas appelé Elie chérie'_, se fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le regarda tartiner sa tartine de beurre de cacahuètte, ce n'était pas de cette façon que son papa lui faisait d'habitude un sandwich. Et aussi, il lui avait tenu sa main de manière bizarre ! Et la manière dont il l'avait portée également ! Et pourquoi ne savait-il pas où se trouvait les couteaux ? Les paroles de sa mère firent écho dans sa tête.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas pour papa, il est un peu malade ce matin.", lui avait dit Hermione en lui caressant la tête. "J'aiderais papa pour qu'il se sente mieux!", lui avait dit Elsie toute excitée. Hermione lui fit un sourire. "Je sais que tu le feras ma chérie. Passe une bonne journée." Sa maman l'avait embrassé sur le front et était repartie dans sa chambre tout en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. _

Ces souvenirs rendaient Elsie tendue pour le moment. Sa maman ne lui aurait jamais menti. Mais encore, juste pour être certaine, elle pouvait ...

Drago senti encore une fois quelqu'un derrière lui. Il grinça les dents comme pour se forcer à garder son calme. _'C'est juste une enfant.'_, lui fit son esprit. Il serra ses poings et se tourna doucement tout en se forçant à sourire. "OUI Elsie ?", lui demanda t-il. "Est-ce qu'on peut écouter une chanson papa ?", le supplia t-elle. "Oh, s'il te plaaiiiiiiit, s'il te plaiiiiiiiit !" Il la pria d'arrêter. " Oui, très bien ! J'en ai assez!", s'exclama Drago. Il regarda le regard de sa fille et se senti se radoucir. "Va juste la prendre et nous l'écouterons OK ?" Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était écouter une musique ! _"Ca ne peut pas faire de mal."_, songea Drago. _"Elle n'est peut-être pas si vilaine."_

Elle secoua la tête. "Nooooon papa. _Tu_ dois prendre le Cd. Je ne suis pas assez grande."

Le diable. Cet enfant était le Diable en personne. Il ne savait pas du tout ou il pouvait prendre ce Cd et elle le savait ! Il devait lui montrer qu'ils pouvaient jouer à ce jeu à deux ! Il était un Malfoy après tout ! (Et là encore, elle en était une aussi !) "Et bien tu sais, je pourrais bien le prendre.", commença t-il doucement. "Mais je suis entrain de te préparer un sandwich. Et d'ailleurs, qu'elle âge as-tu ?" Il la regarda et lui fit un sourire légèrement moqueur en voyant son visage déçu. Elle leva trois doigts. "Oh, je pense que tu es assez grande pour trouver toi-même cette musique, pas vrai?" Elle acquiesça durement et quitta la pièce pour se diriger dans le corridor.

Drago regarda son beau père qui était toujours entrain de lire son journal sur un coin de la table. Appart l'incident du couteau, il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il était entrain de se passer maintenant. Mais Elsie ... _Elsie_ semblait avoir tout comprit directement ! Il se regarda à nouveau dans sur la fenêtre en s'attendant presque à trouver " IMPOSTEUR" sur son front. _' J'ai l'air du même pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi serait-elle suspicieuse ?'_, se demanda t-il. Soudainement, un bruit assourdissant rettenti dans l'appartement. _'Par l'enfer mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"_

Il dépassa en trombe le père d'Hermione (qui était apparemment sourd parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au bruit), courru dans le corridor et entra dans la chambre d'Elsie. Le bruit semblat venir d'un engin moldu qui se trouvait sur le sol. Drago couvrit ses oreilles. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", lui cria -il par dessus le bruit. "Je suis désollléée ! ", lui cria en retour Elsie. _(Je pense même qu'elle ne l'est pas,_ songea sombrement Drago) "Je pense que j'ai réveillé David !", s'exclama t-elle et le corps de Drago se raidit. _Oh non, pas un deuxième ..._

Il entendit un pleur de l'autre côté du mur. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note de la traductrice: **Rien est à moi, comme d'hab Je vous file en vitesse le chapitre cinq parce que je dois vite filer après Je vais tout simplement vous dire que Drago ne passera pas la meilleure de ses journées dans ce chapitre XD Chuut, je me tais :D Enjoy and review ! _

_**Chapitre 5**: Notre petit secret_

Drago se retrouva dans le hall et ouvrit en vitesse la porte qui était à la gauche de la chambre d'Elsie. L'occupant arrêta de pleurer presqu'immédiatement. Il s'arrêta et commença à reculer. Il ne voulait pas effrayer l'enfant qu'Elsie avait prit dans ses bras.

"Prend le, papa."

Drago vit le landeau et dégluti; _un bébé ? _Il n'arrivait même pas à s'occuper d'une jeune enfant mais alors un bébé ! Elsie lui tira encore sur la robe. "Très bien.", lui rétorqua t-il. Il s'approcha lentement du lendeau. _'Plus je suis loin de lui, mieux je me porte. Pas de pleurs, pas de tympans brisés et pas d'explosions.', _pensa t-il sarcastiquement. Il arriva finalement près du lendau et regarda qui se trouvait dedans.

Dans le landau, se trouvait un petit garçon qui avait de grands yeux bruns et des cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Il était entrain de prendre ses cheveus entre ses doigts. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de trouver qu'il admirait le bébé, il était adorable. Et, dans une sorte d'instinct, il prit le bébé contre lui et lui caressa le dos.

Drago senti une petite mains lui toucher le torse et vit Elsie l'entourer de ses bras. _'Alors, le petit diable a finalement un coeur.'_, songea t-il surpris. Mais en même temps, il pouvait très bien dire la même chose de lui, parce qu'à ce moment, le Drago sans coeur était l'incarnation même de bienveillance.

Elsie fut la première à se dégager de leur étreinte. "Y'a une odeur!", s'exclama t-elle en pinçant du nez. Il renifla l'air et et reconnu une odeur de brûlé (comme si on était resté trop longtemps au soleil). Le garçon dans ses bras gigota pour s'amuser et Drago le regarda plus attentivement. Alors, c'était finalement lui (le garçon), le mauvais garnement. Mais pourquoi donc puait-il autant?

"Ewwwww, David a fait caca ! Change lui sa couche !", lui fit Elsie. "Drago eu soudainement un petit malaise et teint David aussi loin de lui que possible tandis que sa fille sauta loin de lui en criant hystériquement. "Change lui sa couche papa ! Change la lui et arrête cette puanteur !"

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de regarder son fils qui était entrain de lui sourire machiavéliquement, le démon en personne. Quelqu'un pouvait-il sortir le démon de son fils ? N'en avait-il déjà pas assez fait jusqu'à maintenant ? Maintenant, il devait changer une couche ! Et quand il aurait passé cette épreuve, il ne s'étonnerait pas de voir Voldemort entrer dans la chambre avec un hochet.

De l'autre côté, Elsie était toujours entrain de sauter en criant comme une furie quand Drago retrouva de ses couleurs. Il pouvait le faire ! Il ne serait pas vaincu par une petite fille et un peu de caca ! Il était Drago Malfoy bordel, celui qu'ils enviaient tous ! Il se dirigea vers la table qu'on utilisait pour changer les bébé et déposa doucement David sur le dos. Parfait. C'était un bon début. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il regarda sur la table pour voir si quelque chose pouvait l'aider mais rien ne l'aida. Il utilisa donc son joker.

"Hum ... Elsie; je sais que cela pourrait te parraître étrange, mais est-ce que tu pourrais changer la couche de ton frère ?" Elsie le regarda d'un regard triomphant. "Je le savais.", murmura t-elle. "Je suis désolé ... quoi ?", lui demanda t-il . "Tu n'es pas du tout malade ! ", lui cria t-elle en pointant sur lui son doigt accusateur. "Non ...", lui murmura t-il d'un air incertain. "Non, je ne suis pas malade." "Mais tu es différent ! Tout est différent ! Tout d'abord, tu ne me tiens pas la main et tu ne me prends pas non plus dans tes bras. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'aime avoir pour mon petit déjeuner et tu as même oublié comment on faisait pour changer une couche !", continua t-elle tout en pointant toujours son doigt vers lui. Il déglutit. _'Oh non, réfléchi Drago réfléchi, donne-lui une excuse ! Nie tout en bloc !' _" Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Elleen ... Je veux dire Elsie, honnêtement.", lui répondit-il faiblement. Mais c'était sans compter sur Elsie.

Tu n'es ... Tu n'es pas mon père.", lança t-elle dans le silence.

Finalement il soupira et accepta la défaite. "Non Elsie, je ne le suis pas, je ne suis pas ton père.", admetta t-il et elle l'étudia intensémment.

"Mais tu lui ressembles."

"Je sais."

"Et tu parles comme lui."

"Je sais, mais je ne suis pas ton père."

Elle fronça les sourça les sourcils et le regarda encore. "Et bien alors, qui es-tu?" Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et préféra d'abord réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. "Tu pourrais ne pas le comprendre, mais je suis celui qui deviendra ton père." ... " Tu viens du passé ?", lui fit rapidement sa fille. Drago fronça les sourcils tellement il était étonné de sa capacité à comprendre rapidement les choses._ "Et elle n'a que trois ans ! Mais une fois encore, c'était la fille de Granger.",_ se fit il avec raison. Elsie attendait toujours sa réponse. " Tout à fait.", lui fit-il fièrement. La seconde partie de la vérité n'était pas si facile à révéler.

"Et; je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici.", commença t-il difficilement mais elle lui sourit. "Alors ... estcequetuveuxbienm'aider?" Le sourire de la petite fille s'élargit. "Et bien, j'ai fait une promesse à maman, je vais la tenir.", lui fit-elle. Il rabaissa ses épaules. "Très bien mais souviens-toi, c'est notre petit secret. Ne le dit pas à ta mère, je te le répète, ne le redits pas à ta maman." Elsie ferma la bouche mais ne pu se retrenir de rire bien longtemps.

" Bon très bien, je vais lui changer sa couche ..."

Deux heures plus tard, Drago Malfoy avait réussit avec succès, hem ... avec la bonne aide d'Elsie, de changer la couche de David. Il l'avait nourrit, habillé et avait également habillé Elsie avec ses habits d'hiver et les avait emmenés tous les deux dans la voiture. Mais avant cela, David fit caca encore deux fois et Elsie s'étouffa en avalant du fromage. Drago chercha pendant trente minutes les lunettes de son beau père pour finalement les retrouver dans les poches de ce dernier et, il avait du brûler au moins quatres toast avant d'en faire un correct. Avait-il déjà dit que le boulot de parent était éprouvant ?

Une fois tout ceci fait, Drago les emmena dans leur voiture, une jepp Mercedes. Il regarda ses enfants par le rétroviseur. David était entrain de gigoter et Elsie regardait par la fenêtre, il supposa que tout allait bien. Il démarra la voiture, ( contrairement aux rumeurs, les sorciers savaient comment conduire, prenez comme exemple Mr Weasley). Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva au carrefour de Sherbrooke et e Bloor qu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il devait aller.

Il se retourna vers Elsie et lui fit: "Et bien, nous avons un problème. Je ne sais pas du tout où je dois t'emmener !" Elle fut désorçonnée pendant un moment mais ensuite elle lui répondit: " Et bien, quand maman est perdue, elle appuie sur le petit bouton qui se trouve sur ce petit écran et l'écran lui parle !" Drago fronça les sourcils. Elle appuie sur un bouton de l'écran et il lui parle ? Il regarda le tableau de bord et découvrit l'écran en question. Doucement, il tendit le bras et appuya sur la touche qui indiquait "BESOIN D'AIDE ?"

"Il y eu un petit bruit et la machine prit vie. "Où souhaitez-vous aller aujourd'hui Mrs Malfoy?", s'exclama une voix claire. "Er ...", commença t-il. " A la garderie d'Elsie ?" Elsie soupira et gigota sur son siège. "Tu ne doit pas lui parler, papa ! Tu dois simplement appuyer sur un des boutons !" Une espèce de bloc-note apparu sur l'écran. "Quel est le nom de ta garderie?", lui demanda t-il. "La garderie de Newton et Knotts.", lui fit fièrement Elsie. Drago appuya sur le nom et l'écran bougea. "Mais c'est quoi ce ..."¨

"Allez tout droit jusque 3 mètres madame.", lui ordonna la voix aigüe. Drago roula sur la route, tout droit. Elsie était entrain de chantonner une chanson et David continuait à gigoter mais Drago s'ennuyait. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'emmener les enfants en voiture ? Et de parler à une voiture qui _le_ prenait pour _Hermione_ !

"Tournez à gauche, madame.", lui commenda toujours la voix et Drago repporta toute son attention sur la route pour rouler plus lentement (feux de signalisation rouge) quand il approcha d'un carrefour mais un signe attira son attention. "Et bien, je suis vraiment désolé de vous décevoir, madame la voiture, mais c'est illégal de me faire tourner ici !", cria t-il à l'écran de mauvaise humeur. Mais la voiture insista. "Tournez à gauche maintenant, madame. Tournez à gauche, madame. Tournez à gauche, madame !", lui fit-il continuellement. Elsie était maintenant entrain de crier et David commença à pleurnicher. Drago se couvrit les oreilles, il y avait sûrement un moyen pour que cette chose la boucle !

La lumière du feux de signalisation vira au vert et un milliers de voitures commencèrent à klaxonner sur la Mercedes argent. "Oh, fermez-là !", cria t-il en serrant les poings colériquement. Il appuya son pieds sur l'accélérateur mais la voiture ne bougeait pas, l'engin fonctionait mais il ne voulait plus rouler ... pourquoi ne le voulait-il pas ? " Vous devez tourner à gouche, madame !" Ah ha! C'était une voix qui déraillait et qui en plus était idiote. "Ecoute, je te demande de me laisser tranquille pendant un instant ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Sinon, je te désintègre en morceaux !", grogna t-il à l'écran. Les conducteurs s'énervaient violemment derrière lui en faisant des gestes obcènes quand ils passèrent à côté de leur voiture. David gigotait toujours et Elsie commençait à crier. Drago posa sa tête contre le volant. Avant même de prendre la voiture il avait su que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il avait prit le risque. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté son instinct ? _Parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu te sentais coupable d'avoir blessé Hermione._', lui lança une petite voix dans sa tête. Il releva brusquement la tête. _Granger ? Depuis quand il se souciait de ce que ressentait la Sang de bourbe ?_

Il mit cette pensée ridicule loin dans sa tête et entendit quelqu'un toquer sur sa fenêtre. Un homme, qui portait un chapeau vraiment drôle, qui avait les joues vraiment rouge, lui demandait d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. " Bonne journée, monsieur.", commença t-il et Drago lui sourit poliment. "Puis-je vous demander ce que vous foutez à l'arrêt au milieu de la chaussée?", lui fit-il en augmentant légèrement le son de sa voix. "Hey mon pote, il y a des gosses dans cette voiture ! Seriez-vous obligeant de surveiller votre language?", le policier rougit. "Oui, monsieur, je suis désolé monsieur. C'est juste que vous causez des problèmes pour la circulation." Drago acquiesça. "Je comprends, mais j'ai un problème de voiture. L'homme qui parle dans la voiture ne veut pas me laisser tranquille." Le policier le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. "Très bien. Vous devriez peut-être venir avec moi.", lui demanda t-il. Cet homme pouvait peut-être les amener à la garderie. "Avez-vous une voiture ?" Le policier acquiesça et Drago sorti avec soulagement de la voiture. "Excellement, je vais vous y accompagner, avec les enfants également si cela ne vous dérrange pas."

Drago se dirigea vers la voiture de police et s'asseya dans le siège du passager tendit que le policier amenait David. Il toca sur la fenêtre et Drago ouvrit la porte. "Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?", lui demanda t-il. "Tenez-le.", lui ordonna le policier d'un air grognon. Malfoy prit David et fit bien attention avant de le poser sur ces genoux (_NdT_: _On ne sait jamais _). Elsie s'asseya rapidement sur la banquette arrière et cria de joie. "Oooooh, je n'ai jamais rencontré de vrai policier avant !" Drago lui fit un sourire. Cela serait peut-être plus facile qu'il le pensait, ce mec sympa était entrain de l'aider avec les enfant et maintenant il les accompagnait jusqu'à la garderie d'Elsie. "Tout le monde est attaché ?", leur demanda l'homme. (_NdT_: _Bah oui, c'est un flic quand même XD N'oubliez pas de détacher vos ceintures avant le démarrage de la voiture mdr j'imagine trop bien la scène XD_) "Très bien, on est parti."

Ce fut un long voyage et Drago commençait à être impatient, elle était si loin que cela la garderie d'Elsie ? La voiture ralentit et stationna devant un ensemble de bâtimment. Malfoy rebarda le bâtiment et songea que cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à une garderie. Il se mit devant sa fille qui s'était endormie. "Elsie !", lui fit-il. "Elsie, est-ce que c'est ça ta garderie ?" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle les cligna quand elle regarda curieusement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. "Où sommes nous ?", lui demanda t-elle. _Oh, merde ! _C'était très mauvais. Il regarda avec méfiance l'homme _'sympa'_ qui était assit à côté de lui. "Excusez-moi monsieur, mais ce n'est pas ici où je voulais aller. L'homme gloussa: "Je ne pense pas, non." Mais avant que Drago ne puisse réagir, il fut sorti de la voiture par deux autres hommes qui portaient également de drôles de chapeaux, et ils l'emmenèrent dans le bâtimment avec les enfants derrière lui. La réalité le frappa fort. _Lui, Drago Malfoy, venait de se faire arrêter !_

Les enfants semblaient passer un bon moment avec les officiers tandis que lui passait un très mauvais moment (il se faisait peser, il avait fait des empruntes digitales et ils lui posaient des questions). Finalement, il fut temps pour lui de téléphoner à une personne et Malfoy ne pouvait penser à personne d'autre qu'à elle. Il déglutit. "Je voudrais appeler ma fem ... femme.", fit-il à l'officier de police qui lui composa le numéro. Il lui tendit ensuite le combiné que Malfoy lui prit immédiatement. "Les Livres du dragon, chemin de Traverse, puis-je vous aider ?" Drago reconnu sans peine la voix d'Hermione. Ensuite, il s'éclaircit la voix: "Hermione ..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**

* * *

** _

_**Plus tard, je serais meilleur **_

_**

* * *

** _

**Chapter 6** : Tu me pardonnes ?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hermione grimpa les marches de la police et arriva livide, devant les doubles portes en verre. Quand elle avait reçu l'appel d'un Drago arrêté, elle avait été extrêmement inquiète mais, tout au long de la route, elle avait eu le temps de penser à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était en colère. _Comment peut-il me faire cela ?_ _Comment peut-il être si foutrement stupide !_ Elle savait qu'il avait été de mauvaise humeur après l'épisode de ce matin mais de la à exposer les enfants au danger ? C'était inacceptable !

Drago était assit dans une cellule froide d'une prison. Son esprit vaguabondait dans Poudlard, ses camarades et professeurs. _'S'ils pouvaient me voir maintenant.'_, songea t-il misérablement. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour retourner à ce temps où tout était simple et où il était heureux ! Une chose était sûr, une fois qu'il serait de retour, il mettrait une distance nette entre Granger et lui aussi souvent que possible. _Ceci _n'allait pas être _son _futur !

Soudain, il entendit des voix et regarda entre les bareaux pour voir Hermione entrer et elle semblait réellement en colère. Un officier ouvrit la porte du commissariat et les yeux de Malfoy ne quittèrent pas ceux d'Hermione qui le regardaient glacialement.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans le corridor et ouvrirent la porte grise qui mena Hermione à eux. Elsie sauta dans les bras de sa maman. " Maman !", cria t-elle joyeusement tandis qu'Hermione l'embrassa fortement. " Ellie chérie, tu vas bien ?", lui demanda t-elle, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Elsie regarda Drago qui lui demandait silencieusement de l'aider et ensuite, Elsie regarda à nouveau sa mère. " Ce n'était pas la faute de papa, c'est celle de l'autre conducteur. " Sa maman la regarda, peu convaincue. " J'en suis sure." Elle embrassa Elsie sur son front et s'aopprocha de la cellule où se trouvait Drago. " On en reparlera plus tard.", lui fit-elle d'une voix mortellement calme qui le fit trembler, mais il était toujours Drago et Drago ne se défilait jamais devant un problème. " Je ne peux pas attendre.", lui fit-il avec un sourire tout en lui montrant ses dents bien blanches.

Ils finirent ensuite de remplir tous les papiers et marchèrent ensuite vers la voiture. Hermione tenait prudemment David contre elle et le mit dans sa voiture, une Audi rouge, tandis que Drago se débrouillait avec Elsie. Elsie le regardait avec exaspération. " Sens-toi misérable, papa, tu n'as pas fais du bon travail en étant toi aujourd'hui." Il roula les yeux. " Ouais, dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas." Elle regarda ses mains, songeuse. " Maman est extra en colère contre toi." Il inclina la tête et soupira. " Je sais cela également." Elle renifla. " Je suis triste, je suis triste parce que je n'ai pas été très douée en t'aidant !" Malfoy regarda les yeux de sa fille et perçu des larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à venir et il se sentit tout bizare d'un coup. " Hey.", lui fit-il doucement. " Ne sois pas triste. Tu es la meilleure aideuse que j'aurais pu avoir." Elle renifia et lui donna un franc sourire. " Merci papa."

Il sorti les mains de sa poche en colère. _Comment est-ce que j'ai fais cela ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air si ... gentil d'un coup ? _Il se fit une note mentale d'effacer ce moment avec Elsie de sa mémoire pour toujours. Il se retourna vers elle et lui lui lança moins gentiment de rentrer dans la voiture et de s'attacher. Il repensa à sa réflexion en se regardant silencieusement dans la vitre de la voiture. _Tu ne peux pas être gentil, Drago._, se commenta t-il à lui-même. _TU NE DOIS PAS ÊTRE GENTIL,DRAGO !" _Il se frappa les jambes de frustration. _(**NdT**: Vous ne le saviez pas, Drago EST sado maso XD)_ Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette petite fille avoir raison de lui ! Il ne pouvait pas baisser ses gardes ! Hermione était entrain de lui lancer des regards durs du coin de ses yeux mais il les ignora, il devait se sortir d'ici ! S'il ne le faisait pas, il était sur de finir dans un asile, complètement cinglé !

Ils arrivèrent à leur appartement et Granger emena Elsie et David en haut tandis que Drago grognait, de mauvaise humeur, derrière. Elle murmura quelque chose à son père, l'embrassa sur la joue et le laissa sans même lancer un regard à Drago. Et bien, ça lui allait, il ne voulait, d'aucune façon _lui_ parler.

"Drago ?" Malfoy leva les yeux pour voir le père d'Hermione le regarder d'une manière étrange. Il posa une chaise à côté de lui. " Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir à côté de moi, fils?" Résigné, Drago s'assit sur la chaise et croisa les bras. " Ma fille senble inhabituellement très énervée, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi par hasard ?" "Non.", lui répondit Drago comme un enfant en tord. L'homme parrut pas convaincu mais décida de changer de sujet. "Oh, et bien, c'est que tout va bien, je suppose ... néanmoins, elle s'est arrangé pour que quelqu'un d'autre vienne s'occuper des enfants. Elle a dit que cela te donnerais un petit temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé" Bon son elle était peut-être en colère et en plus de cela, elle ne lui faisait même plus confiance pour ses enfants ? " Peut importe.", répondit-il d'une voix monotone. Un silence tendu suivit la discussion mais il fut brisé par quelqu'un qui toca sur la porte d'entrée.

"Ah, c'est lui qui vient.", fit d'une voix forte le père d'Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte. Drago fronça les sourcils. _"Lui ?"_ Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea également vers la porte, sans savoir qu'il se sentait déjà très protecteur envers Hermione Granger. Le vieux Monsieur Granger ouvrit la porte pour en révéler un grand rouquin avec une vieille cape usée, Drago cligna des yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être _lui_ ! Elle n'aurait sûrement pas appelé _la_ personne qu'il ne pouvait pas _supporter_ ...

Ron Weasley tendit un bras: "Malfoy.", lui fit-il en lui serrant la main un peu trop fort. " Weasley.", lui répondit Drago d'un ton dangereux. Quelque chose ressemblant à de la haine apparut dans les yeux de Ron, c'était assez bon de savoir que leur relation n'avait pas évolué. Les deux hommes se regardèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que le père d'Hermione s'éclaircisse la gorge. " Les enfants sont dans la chambre d'Elsie, Ron. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas les voir ?" Ron suivit le père Granger dans le hall et ils disparurent de sa vue, le laissant fumer de colère. _Le culot de cette femme ! Appeler la belette pour s'occuper de leurs enfants ! Et bien, s'en était tout simplement hors de question ! _Il sorti du hall et entra dans la chambre de sa fille pour la trouver contre le torse de Ron. Elle le regardait admirativement tandis qu'il prétendait lui voler son nez, laissant Drago sur la porte, oublié de tous. Comment Weasley savait-il exactement quoi faire ? Pourquoi ressemblait-il plus à un père que Drago ne l'avait jamais été ?

Drago se sentit lourd quand il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le fait d'avoir vu Elsie avec Ron l'avait rendu si ... perdu. Il se mit sous les couvertures et s'en dormit avant même d'avoir touché l'oreiller.

Il réveilla désorienté, un bruit sourd venait de la porte. Etait-ce Pansy qui frappait encore à la porte ? Comment était-il arrivé à retourner à la Salle Commune ? Il paria que c'était cette gourde de Granger qui l'avait amené à lui juste pour l'énerver.

Il frotta son nez qui le démangeait et sentit le ruban de mariage sur sa peau et les souvenirs l'hier lui revinrent immédiatement en tête. La fête du Nouvel An, Le collier, marriage, père, Elsie, arrêté, sans voix, Weasley ... les souvenirs affluèrent. " Weasley !", hurla Malfoy en sauta hors du lit et en fonçant vers la porte.

Il couru jusque dans le hall et puis entra dans la cuisine tomba presque face à la vue de joie qui l'acceuillait. Trop de joie était mauvais pour la santé d'un Malfoy. Le père d'Hermione était entrain de danser avec Elsie sur ses épaules et Ron tenait gentiment, mais gauchement, David dans ses bras en chantant d'une voix un peu fausse. Malfoy capta les paroles de la chanson.

_How do I live without you?_

_Comment puis-je vivre sans toi ? _

_I want to know_

_Je veux savoir_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_Comment je pourrais respirer sans toi ? _

_If you ever go_

_Si jamais tu t'en vas _

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_Comment ferais-je pour survivre ? _

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Comment ferais-je, comment ferais-je, oh comment ferais-je pour vivre ? _

Drago railla face à la niaiserie des paroles de cette chanson et débrancha le chaine-ifi qui était près du mur. L'heureux groupe le regarda avec irritation, pourquoi devait-il venir interrompre leur moment de joie ? Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Drago le coupa.

" Ron.", se força t-il a dire. " Mrs Malfoy et moi appréçions beaucoup l'aide que tu nous a donné cet après midi, mais maintenant, nous n'avons plus besoin de ton aide. Si tu veux, je peux te payer pour le dérrangement.", lui fit-il d'une voix mauvaise tout en regardant la cape miteuse de Ron. " Ou peut-être accepterais-tu de nouveaux vêtements ?" Les oreilles de Ron rougirent et il serra les poings. " Surveille ta langue, Malfoy.", le menaça t-il entre les dents.

Malfoy le regarda, feignant être blessé. " Quoi, cela ne te suffit pas, Weasley, de m'insulter dans _ma_ maison et devant _mes_ enfants?", ricana Drago. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la fumée sortir des oreilles de Weasley. C'était tout simplement trop facile de le mettre en colère. David regarda Ron confu. "Papa?", lui demanda t-il en faisant sourire Ron de façon triomphante. " Tellement triste qu'ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont _tes_ enfants, Drago."

Bon, maintenant ce batard de rouquin avait poussé le bouchon trop loin et Drago était déjà entrain de l'approcher. Ron donna David à son grand-père. Les deux adultes continuèrent à se tourner autour comme deux boxeurs prêts à monter sur le ring. " Attention les garçons.", avertit Mr Granger mais c'était peine perdue. Drago avait supporté Weasley bien trop longtemps. Maintenant, le pauvre batard allait avoir ce qu'il méritait.

" C'est triste que tu doives voir mes enfants pour avoir de l'affection, belette.", lui lança Drago en forçant Weasley à rire jaune. " Oh, aller, la fouine, tu es juste jaloux parce que tes enfants (et peut-être ta femme), me préfèrent à toi et tu le sais." Drago sauta et frappa Ron qui tomba sur le sol. Elsie cria et le père d'Hermione fit sortir les enfants de la pièce.

Les deux ennemis étaient en pleine baguarre maintenant, les poignets volaient et les jambes voltigeaient. Malfoy donna quelques bons coups dans l'estomac de Ron mais la belette le frappa très fort dans la machoire. Pendant que Drago s'arrêtait pour souffler, Ron vint vers lui et le ramena vers le coin de la table en verre de la cuisine. Malfoy gémit de douleur et senti du sang chaud couler de ses bras. Il se vengea en prenant le dessus en lui faisant trois entailles sur le visage et la Belette tomba sur le sol. Malfoy se redressa et respira profondément, il ne s'était pas bien battu depuis longtemps mais il se sentait plus que vivant. Il grimaça de douleur en sentant la blessure de son bras et vit un la coupure qu'il avait en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la table. Quand à Ron, il était sur le sol et grognait. Drago plaça son pieds sur lui et lui fit: "Si jamais tu renoues contact avec l'un des membres de ma famille, Belette.", murmura t-il dangereusement. " Je jure que je trouverais un moyen de te tuer." Il réalisa qu'il se sentait soudainement très faible mais il était sur le point de gagner le combat et il avait besoin de s'en sortir victorieux.

Ron commença a avoir la bougeotte à l'endroit de son estomac et Drago l'observa curieusement. Qu'était-entrain de faire cet imbécile maintenant ? Ron roula en arrière, la baguette tendue à la poitrine de Malfoy et lui lança un sort silencieux. Drago tomba sur le sol et se retrouva immédiatement dans un trou noir.

Il avait un mal de chien à la tête. La douce odeur de vanille se répandait froidement sur sa tête. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et aperçu sa femme qui arpentait la pièce. Elle ne savait pas qu'il la regardait et ne semblait plus en colère contre lui. Ses mouvements semblaient gracieux et pleins de raison. Maintenant, elle était éclairée par les bougies et inspectait un tissus un peu déchiré, une robe blanche. Elle secoua la tête et gloussa: "Je me suis mariée à Malfoy, tu te rappelles ?", se fit-elle a elle-même. Hermione s'approcha du lit. Malfoy ferma rapidement des yeux et prétendit dormir. Granger se mit sur les genoux et reposa le tissus sur sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux. " Pourquoi dois-tu être si borné ?", soupira t-elle en poant sa têtre près de la sienne. Il imagina son visage dans sa tête, ses yeux bruns pleins de passion, et soudainement, il eu une envie pressante d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il plissa des yeux et vit l'image floue d'une Hermione qui était toujours entrain de lui carresser les cheveux. _Pourquoi n'était-il pas dégouté par son touché ? _Elle remarqua un petit bruit. " Tu es finallement réveillé ? Dieu merci, maintenant, je vais pouvoir nettoyer la blessure de ton bras." Malfoy réalisa qu'il était maintenant sans t-shirt et qu'il se sentait inconfortable sous les couvertures. Il n'allait pas être ... _à moitié à poil_ devant Granger ! Que dirait son père ? " Tout va bien. Je vais bien, vraiment.", Elle lui sourit béâtement. " Ne jamais montrer qu'on a mal et qu'on est pas bien, pas vrai ?" " Ce n'est pas vrai.", lui lança t-il. " Très bien alors. Laisse-moi juste voir ton bras." Il dédrappa son bras et le posa aussi loin possible du milieu du lit.

Hermione roula des yeux, bougea les couvertures et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle était proche de lui, vraiment proche, beaucoup trop proche .. sa peau touchait la sienne et lui envoyait des petites décharges d'électricité et il sursauta en s'écartant un peu pour qu'il se mette à l'aise. Sa peau était toujour très chatouilleuse à l'endroit où Granger l'avait touché. Elle s'assit sur le lit avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage. " Reste là maintenant.", lui ordonna t-elle. " Le temps que j'aille chercher du désinfectant." Drago obéit. Il n'avait pas envie que cela se reporduise ... encore !

Elle revint dans la chambre avec une sortie de bain rose. Hermione prit une bouteille de désinfectant qui se trouvait dans l'une des poches et la déposa sur le sol. Drago serra l'oreiller protectivement contre lui et elle le regarda exaspérée. " Cesse d'être si borné. J'ai besoin de nettoyer ta plaie sinon elle va s'infecter. Tu ne voudrais pas être malade, pas vrai?" Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais sa logique était implacable. Lentement, il se détacha de l'oreiller. Elle mit du désinfectant sur un coton et commença à inspecter sa coupure. Elle posa le coton sur la blessure et tapota tout autour. Drago respira profondément, en pressant le coussin avec ses mains. Son expression était douloureuse. " Je sais que cela fait mal Drago, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'infecte.", lui fit-elle doucement.

Il serra des dents et esseya d'ignorer les tremblements de son bras et ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement quand il sentit quelque chose de froid. Il baissa du regard et apperçu Granger qui était entrain de soigner gentiment sa blessure. Sa première réflexion fut de dégager son bras et de lui dire d'arrêter mais il ne le fit pas et trouva, honnêtement que c'était assez agréable. "_Et."_, se raisonna t-il. "_Elle veut seulement m'aider."_ Il nia également le fait que Granger s'était transformée en une belle jeune femme. Il en oubliait parfois qu'il s'agissait de la même Granger qu'il avait connu à Poudlard.

_NON !_, se rebella son esprit. "_C'est de Granger dont tu es entrain de parler ! Merde, tu sais, la Miss-je-sais-tout et parfaite Granger ! La Sang-de-Bourbe !"_Il évinça cette pensée et lui fit: "Merci, je pense que ça ira mieux maintenant." Elle acquiesça et s'assit sur le lit de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à face. "Drago.", commença t-elle, d'une expression un peu confuse. " Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?" Il s'assit, l'esprit vide. Vraiment, il se demandait la même chose. _Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi avait-il attaqué Ron ? _Une partie de Malfoy lui disait que c'était tout ce que ce sorcier méritait et l'autre moitié combattait pour se faire entendre. Cette partie était de plus en plus forte mais Drago la poussa bien loin de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment près de l'admettre maintenant.

" Je n'aime pas Weasley et je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde.", lança t-il en recouvrant immédiatement sa bouche de ses mains. QUE VENAIT-IL JUSTE DE DIRE? Hermione le regarda amoureusement. " Ooohhhh.", lui fit-elle en plaisantant. " Je ne savais pas que cela te préoccupait." Elle s'approcha de lui mais il la repoussa. " Ouais, et bien ... je ne m'en préoccupe pas.", lui répondit-il froidement mais la lueur d'espoir restait toujours dans les yeux d'Hermione. Quand il sorti de la pièce, elle l'appela: "Très bien, tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je vais dormir dans le lit."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**

* * *

**_

Plus tard, je serais meilleur

* * *

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Mon anglais écrit étant toujours aussi lamentable qu'avant, je me rabat sur le français. Promis, je ne vous ferais plus subir de textes en anglais, juré :D D'ailleurs, définitivement, je suis bien plus à l'aise en français, quoi de plus normal ;) Allez, j'espère que la suite de cette fic vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, merci ! On arrive à la moitié donc, patience, la fin est proche et non, je n'abandonne pas cette traduction ni les autres pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question ! Le chapitre 8 est déjà entammé ;) Bonne lecture à tous et review ! _

_**Disclamer**__ : Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et à NaturalSAB ! _

_**Chapitre 7**__ : Je veux sortir d'ici !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago toussa et se retourna en essayant de trouver une position confortable sur le canapé du salon. Frustré, il s'assit et posa sa tête entre ses mains. _Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ?_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec ses émotions?_ Il se souvenait d'avoir été dégoûté après avoir compris qu'il était couché à côté de Granger mais en même temps, il ne pouvait effacer son visage de sa mémoire ! C'était comme un poison qui s'insinuait lentement en lui, le salissant. Et bien, il refusait de s'empoisonner en se couchant près de la sang de bourbe, Hermione Granger.

Il avait désespérément besoin d'air frais, juste un moment pour qu'elle sorte de sa tête. Il enfila un long manteau noir par-dessus son t-shirt en coton, ouvrit la porte et lança un dernier long regard à l'appartement, avant de descendre les escaliers pour arriver dans la rue.

Malfoy n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans le Londres moldu mais, en regardant bien les panneaux de signalisation, il comprit qu'il était dans un quartier qui s'appelait Chelsea. L'air était froid et il serra sa cape contre lui quand il courut sur la rue pour trouver rapidement un endroit où s'arrêter. Avant qu'il n'oublie complètement la rue où il habitait, il se fit une note mentale avant de tourner le coin de la rue pour se souvenir de son adresse: " 4525 Appartement E Rue Victoria." La rue mena le mena ensuite dans une rue marchande avec des néons aveuglants. De braves gens souriaient. Une enseigne particulièrement voyante attira son attention. " Corrigenda Pub".

Il ouvrit la lourde porte en bois et fut accueillit avec la fumée et l'air lourd qui se trouvaient dans la plupart des pubs moldus. _Cet endroit n'a rien à voir avec Les Trois Balais_, songea t-il, bourru, même s'il était ravi de voir l'intérieur bondé. Malfoy retira sa cape et s'assit à côté d'une personne, particulièrement âgée, qui fumait une pipe. Il lui sourit faiblement mais son voisin ne sembla pas le remarquer. Drago joua avec la nappe quand un regard effrayant le regarda, il supposa que c'était celui d'une femme. La barman s'approcha. Elle lui sourit avec une bouche pleine de dents jaunes et le regarda avec, le croyait-elle, un regard séduisant. " Bonsoir, monsieur.", commença-t-elle brusquement. " Désirez-vous quelque chose ?" Malfoy la regarda dégoûté. Lui demandait-elle bien ce qu'il croyait qu'elle lui demandait ? Son sourire s'élargit et, avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter autre chose, il lui lança sans insinuer autre chose : « Je veux juste une boisson ! » Elle le regarda suspicieusement. " C'est, normalement, pour cela que les gens vont dans des bars, Monsieur. _Maintenant, que prendrez-vous ?" _Il lissa la nappe qu'il venait de chiffonner et lui répondit. " Du Whisky pure feu.", s'il vous plait. L'homme qui se trouvait à coté de lui se retourna tandis que la barman paraissait ennuyée. " Ecoutez, nous ne servons que du Capitaine Morgan, nous n'avons aucun Whisky Pur Feu ici. Alors, si vous voulez de cette merde, je vous suggère d'aller dans _un bar de riche_."

Maintenant, Drago était offensé. Comment osait-elle ne pas lui servir ce qu'il lui demandait ? Et elle avait le culot de se moquer de lui ! " Comprenez-vous l'anglais ou êtes vous complètement incompétente ? J'ai demandé un Whisky Pure Feu et je le veux !" Le visage de la femme vira au rouge, un joli magenta, et elle tendit la main comme pour le frapper mais sa main fut arrêtée avant de pouvoir le toucher. Sa main avait été arrêtée par celle d'un un vieil homme. Malfoy leva la tête pour voir son visage et réalisa qu'elle appartenait à l'homme qui était assit à côté de lui. Son visage fin ne montrait aucune émotion. " Je pense.", commença t-il doucement. " Que ce que Monsieur Malfoy veut dire c'est qu'il aimerait commander un Whisky fort. » L'esprit de Malfoy se figea à la mention de son nom, _Comment cet homme le connaissait-il ?_ Et comme pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, les yeux bleus du vieil homme pétillèrent d'amusement sous ses lunettes argentées. Drago eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part auparavant. Il lâcha la main de la barman. " Merci Suzy.", continua l'homme bizarre. " C'est bon.", lui sourit-elle, désolée. " Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de me le demander.", lui fit-elle avant de partir préparer la boisson.

Drago examina attentivement l'étranger assit à côté de lui. Il était, maintenant, entrain de jouer avec ses doigts et chantonnait d'un air absent tout en ignorant complètement Malfoy qui, de son coté, commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Son esprit était en ébullition. _Comment cet homme, qui semblait le connaître, pouvait-il être, __par l'enfer, aussi calme !_ " Et bien, n'étiez-vous pas entrain de _dire_ quelque chose ?", s'exclama Drago en colère tout en regardant toujours l'homme. Ce dernier regarda Drago, toujours d'un air amusé. " Je suis désolé, que ce passe t-il ?"

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Si l'homme essayait de le faire marcher et bien, il réussissait très bien. Son visage ne le trahissait pas un seul instant !!

Drago respira profondément et essaya encore. " Je vous demandais si vous aviez l'intention de me parler." Le vieil homme secoua vigoureusement la tête en faisant balancer sa barbe des deux côtés. " Non, en fait, j'espérais que vous me parleriez." Les yeux de Malfoy se fermèrent. " Quoi ?". L'homme lui sourit. " Tout d'abord pour me remercier d'avoir empêché Mrs Suzanne de vous frapper et ensuite ...", Drago serra ses poings et son sang bouillait encore plus. _De quel droit se donnait l'homme de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ? Et qui était-il, __par l'enfer _L'étranger poursuivit son monologue. " Pour m'expliquer ton absence à l'école aujourd'hui."

Le Drago Malfoy toujours habituellement stoïque en tomba de sa chaise.

Le vieil homme aida Malfoy a se relever tendis que Malfoy se dépoussiéra la veste. Il se rassit ensuite sur son tabouret et les deux hommes se turent. L'étranger (ou non étranger) attendit que Malfoy parle et Drago n'était toujours pas disposé à parler. Suzy arriva et lui amena un plateau brun qu'elle plaça devant Drago. " Votre Whisky, Monsieur.", lui fit-elle avec fierté et il acquiesça. Il sorti de sa poche un billet de cinq pounds qu'il déposa sur le coin de la table. Malfoy prit sa chope d'une main tremblante, la bu et baissa la tête. C'était rudement fort pour une boisson moldue et il apprécia le réchauffement que lui procura la boisson quand elle passa dans sa gorge. Il reposa la chope sur la table et fut finalement prêt pour l'inévitable.

" Professeur Dumbledore ?" Il aurait du le savoir dès qu'il avait aperçu ces yeux bleus pétillants mais aujourd'hui n'avait pas spécialement été un bon jour et son esprit ne fonctionnait apparemment pas très bien. Dumbledore se frotta la barbe et cligna des yeux: " Je pense que mon déguisement n'est pas aussi bien réussit que je le croyais." Drago ricana, le directeur n'était peut-être pas la personne qu'il préférait dans son monde mais un visage connu faisait du bien. Le visage de Dumbledore redevint sérieux en lui disant: " Je ne me trompe pas en vous disant que vous avez des questions à me poser?" Drago laissa planer la question quelques instants avant de lui dire la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. " Je ne sais pas par où commencer." L'amoureux des moldus rigola et se massa la barbe. " J'en attendais pas moins ! Tout le monde dors dans le château, j'ai donc tout mon temps." Ensuite, la question fut tellement évidente qu'elle clignota dans l'esprit de Drago. " En réalité, je sais, professeur. Comment est-ce que je retourne chez moi ? "

Dumbledore le regarda étonné et, si possible, ennuyé. « Voulez-vous dire que vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Non, pas vraiment. » Le directeur fronça les sourcils. « Vous vous en fichez de savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir si tout ceci à un sens ? » Drago commençait à perdre patience, _tout ce qu'il voulait était de se tirer d'ici, ou était le mal ?_ « Non et non. », lui répondit-il, buté. La colère sembla passer dans le regard du vieil homme et il détacha son regard de celui Drago pour se concentrer sur autre chose. « Réalisez-vous, seulement, où vous avez été envoyé, Mr Malfoy ? » Drago soupira, _c'était quoi cette question ?_ « Je suis dans le futur, je suppose. » « Oui, Mr Malfoy et vous n'avez _rien_ remarqué _d'anormal_ dans votre futur ? » Drago secoua la tête en décidant de jouer à l'idiot. Dumbledore le regarda, exaspéré. « Et bien, je pense que vous n'avez pas 'remarqué' que vous et Miss Granger étiez mariés. »

« JE NE ME SERAIS JAMAIS MARIE AVEC CETTE SANG DE BOURBE !", cria t-il. Le directeur le regarda, amusé. « Je déteste vous contredire, Mr Malfoy mais il apparaît que vous l'avez fait. » Drago sauta de son siège, enragé. Il leva sa chope en l'air et la balança sur le mur opposé. Suzy accouru et commença à parler à Dumbledore d'un ton beaucoup moins calme qu'auparavant tandis que le vieil homme pointait sa baguette sur les morceaux de verre en murmurant : « Réparo ».

La femme regarda Dumbledore, ébahie et douteuse tout en partant en marmonnant. Le vieil homme replaça sa baguette dans sa poche et reporta toute son attention sur Malfoy. La bouche de Drago était grande ouverte. _'L'homme devait être complètement cinglé, il vient juste de faire de la magie devant des moldus !'_ Comme s'il lisait dans sa tête, Dumbledore lui répondit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, un simple 'oubliette' réglera la question, continuez. »

« Ecoutez.", lança Drago. "Tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici et retourneur à mon époque, vu ! Comment puis-je y retourner ? C'est la seule chose que je veuille réellement savoir. » Le directeur secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre. « Je pense qu'ils ont eut tord de faire cela, Mr Malfoy, c'était perdu d'avance mais ce qui est fait, est fait. » Drago le regarda, sans voix, _il ne s'attendait pas à ça …_

« J'étais initialement venu ici vous ramener, toute l'école est sous le choc de votre disparition. Même Miss Granger est choquée. », soupira t-il. « Malheureusement, je réalise maintenant que je ne le peux pas. »

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche et la referma tel un poisson hors de l'eau mais rien ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment.

Mais le vieil homme n'avait pas terminé. « Cependant, je vais te dire une chose. Ce n'est pas simplement un 'accident', Drago. Ce n'est pas non plus une seconde chance. Je ne ferais qu'un commentaire en te recommandant de prendre cette opportunité pour être respectueux et sage parce que c'est uniquement comme cela que tu trouveras le moyen pour retourner à ton époque. » L'esprit de Drago était survolté. « Non, professeur Dumbledore. Vous ne me laisserez pas ici, je suis désolé ! »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le vieil homme secoua la tête, décidé. « Je peux seulement vous dire, Mr Malfoy, _de ne pas tout gâcher_. Votre futur dépend de ce que vous ferez ici. »

Et, avant que Drago ne puisse dire « merde », Dumbledore avait disparut en un 'pop'.

OoO

Dans l'appartement, Hermione eut un pressentiment, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait cet inexplicable sentiment qui ne lui avait encore jamais fait défaut. Elle remit correctement ses cheveux dans son bandeau et remonta ses lunettes. Hermione entra dans le salon et, comme elle s'y attendait, le canapé était vide.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note de la traduc 1 : **__Rien est à moi, tout est à _**JK Rowling **_et l'idée de cette fic est à __**NaturalSAB**_

_**Note de la traduc2 **_: _Non … je ne suis pas morte xD J'éclaircit déjà un mystère qui plane autour de moi depuis quelques temps (musique d'X-files :p). C'est-à-dire : Pourquoi est-ce que je ne poste plus. En fait la réponse est toute bête … Je suis en stage pour le moment et comme je finit assez tard pendant la semaines, j'ai pas trop le temps. Le week end je me repose et bosse sur mon rapport et mes examens qui approchent à grand pas. Quand je pense que j'ai mis même pas une heure pour terminer la traduction de ce chapitre, j'espère que je trouverais un peu plus de temps pour vous poster au plus vite le prochain En tout cas merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, elles me font très plaisir, ça m'encourage à continuer. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, moi j'ai adoré … surtout là fin xD Mais chuuuut, je resterais bouche cousue, je ne vous dirais rien. Le sadisme est ma seconde nature, j'en suis navrée :p Bref, j'espère sincèrement que vous allez vous amuser à lire ce chapitre comme je me suis amusée à le traduire. Les reviews sont toujours autant les bienvenues, bonne lecture à tous !! Bizouilles !!_

_**Note de la traduc 3 : **__J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, si y'en a tapez moi sur les doigts … j'ai vérifié trois fois pourtant … prévenez-moi si faute, il y a :D _

_**Un jour, je serais meilleur**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Chapter 8** : Another crappy curtain rod_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle regarda le canapé vide jusqu'à ce que sa vision se brouille à cause des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et les larmes la berçaient comme si elle se trouvait dans un cocon. Hermione pleura pour ce qui lui sembla être des heures et essaya de nier la raison de ses pleurs. Hermione avait vu beaucoup de choses terrifiantes dans sa vie mais elle n'avait jamais senti ce type de froid, profond qui la pénétrait jusque dans l'âme. Maintenant, elle avait définitivement peur, elle avait peur de regretter d'être tombée amoureuse de Drago Malfoy.

Hermione se souvint qu'elle s'était sentie protégée quand le suave Serpentard avait commencé à la draguer. Mais ce n'était pas bon, ce garçon n'était pas quelqu'un à qui l'on faisait confiance. Mais peut importe le nombre de fois où elle le remarquait, elle se trouvait toujours attirée par son charme et elle désespérait de l'avoir pour elle seule. Quelques années plus tard, Hermione s'en rappelait précisément Comment ses sentiments pour Drago Malfoy avaient changé. Cela c'était passé pendant leur remise des diplômes il leur avait tellement montré le côté du Malfoy qui avait des sentiments qu'elle s'était convaincue que les intentions de Drago étaient bonne mais encore …

Mais encore, quand il faisait quelque chose de douteux ou d'anormal, elle se demandait toujours si ces sentiments pour lui étaient toujours là. Même à son propre mariage, elle s'était demandée '_Suis-je folle ? Où suis-je vraiment entrain de rester auprès de lui au lieu de le fuir ?_'

Maintenant, pleurant toute seule sur le canapé de leur salon, le familier sentiment d'un manque était entrain de l'envelopper et c'est une Hermione Granger vraiment triste qui s'endormit.

Drago était encore abasourdi quand il monta l'escalier qui le menait chez lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. La seule émotion qu'il pouvait ressentir était la colère, la colère d'être injustement forcé de rester dans ce putain d'appartement avec cette putain de Granger. Cette injustice était abominable !

Il ouvrit la porte de leur appartement et regarda le grille-pain. Que lui avait-on donc fait pour qu'il soit si brillant ?

Malfoy enleva le manteau bizarre qu'il portait et marcha, encore énervé, dans la cuisine.

'_Alors il était coincé ici ! Et bien, c'était juste fantastiquement révoltant !'_ Il prit une des chaises de la cuisine. '_Et pour que je parte d'ici, il semblerait que je doive .. attendez, attendez, que lui avait donc dit ce crétin de directeur ?_' Son esprit, maintenant légèrement abruti par le Whisky, essaya de se souvenir de leur conversation. Quelque chose à propos du _respect_ et de ne pas perdre _son opportunité_ et que _son_ _futur en dépendait_.

'_Ca fout les boules'_, songa Drago un poil cinglant, si seulement son père était la pour redresser ce vieil homme qui perdait l'esprit.

C'était intéressant, même dans le futur, de savoir qu'Albus Dumbledore était toujours entrain d'essayer de lui pourrir la vie.

Drago soupira et marcha jusque dans le salon, en dormant peut-être que les choses deviendraient plus claires.

Il s'étira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

'_Le canapé est plus confortable que cette nuit_.', remarqua t-il en se déplaçant pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il venait de trouver une bonne position quand quelque chose de très bizarre se produisit. Le canapé commença à bouger ! Et ensuite, le canapé cria ! Malfoy sauta hors du canapé et fit renverser le café qui se trouvait sur la table. Il était entrain de se masser le pied quand Hermione Granger se leva du canapé pour respirer.

Ses cheveux étaient pleins d'électricité et ses yeux s'enflammaient. Le regard qu'elle lui lança stoppa Drago dans son geste.

« Toi. », le désigna t-elle d'une voix calme mais dangereuse. Il déglutit. « Où étais-tu passé ? » Sa voix lui donnait la chaire de poule. Malfoy avait déjà mit Granger en colère un nombre incalculable de fois : l'ennuyer était devenu l'une de ses passions préférées. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi enragée que maintenant.

« J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de … »

« J'AI REMARQUE QUE TU AVAIS DISPARU AU BEAU MILIEU DE LA NUIT ET TU NE M'AS MEME PAS LAISSE UN MOT ! JE ME SUIS ENORMEMENT INQUIETEE! QU'EST-CE QU'UNE FEMME EST SUPPOSEE DEDUIRE QUAND SON MARI LA QUITTE AU BEAU MILIEU DE LA NUIT ! »

Elle le poussa avec force sur le canapé et commença à le gifler répétitivement. « JE T'AI FAIT CONFIANCE, DRAGO! JE T'AI FAIT CONFIANCE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CELA ? COMMENT POURRAIS-JE À NOUVEAU TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ?

Il la prit par la taille et elle se battit pour s'échapper de lui et continua de le gifler. Malfoy la regardait, les yeux estomaqués. « Tu es une femme complètement folle! »

Elle arrêta de se débattre et ses épaules commencèrent à trembler. Elle pleura et ses larmes coulèrent sur son t-shirt.

Hermione posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Drago et se calma petit à petit. Drago essaya, quand à lui, de ne pas perdre le contrôle et de se concentrer sur ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à propos du respect. Si il voulait rentrer chez lui, il devrait se montrer civilisé envers Granger.

Malfoy posa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui massa le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Hermione se frotta les yeux. « Merci, mais tu as raison. » Elle sourit. « Quoi? », lui demanda t-elle. "Je suis folle, folle d'être tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Drago pencha la tête en arrière et rit, _Hermione ? Amoureuse de lui ? Ouais, tout à fait. _Elle lui tapa, joueuse, sur l'estomac et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Drago commençait à la croire. _'Granger l'aimait peut-être réellement. Personne ne l'avait déjà regardé comme cela auparavant.'_

« Non, tu es juste fatiguée et tu n'arrives pas à penser correctement. », décida t-il en la suivant. Il s'assit à coté d'Hermione sur le canapé. « Allez, on a besoin d'aller au lit. », murmura gentiment Malfoy. Elle entremêla ses doigts avec les siens et le suivit jusqu'à leur chambre. Il la porta jusqu'à leur lit double et l'aida à se coucher. Hermione se blottit sous la couverture et murmura « Merci encore » avant de se mettre de son coté, complètement fatiguée de la nuit dernière.

Drago regarda la fille qu'il adorait haïr dormir et maudit sa chance. De toutes les femmes, il avait fallut que ce soit _celle_-là. La seule qui le frustrait, la seule qui, malgré son sang, était _meilleure que lui_. Quelqu'un quelque part, devait vraiment s'amuser de sa mauvaise blague.

Le truc le plus amusant était que la seule solution pour qu'il rentre chez lui était qu'il devait être … _gentil_ avec Hermione. _Pourquoi_ ?

Il quitta, sans bruit, la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea jusqu'au canapé. Il s'installa sous les froides couvertures et se remémora son premier jour dans le futur.

Il avait presque vu Granger nue, était devenu un mari, un père, avait rencontré son beau-père, changé une couche, s'était fait arrêté, avait donné un coup de poing à Weasley, parlé à Dumbledore et été plus ou moins gentil avec la sang de bourbe. Le fait même de penser à cette journée le rendit fatigué et Drago s'endormi rapidement.

_Malfoy se tourna et se retourna, la cellule était froide et des bruits faisaient échos contre le mur. __Il soupira et __abandonna__ l'idée de dormir. __Il regarda entre les barreaux. Un bruit de batterie se fit entendre, lentement et sans interrompu, le forçant à se lever. Il se concentra sur le bruit afin de voir quelque chose entre les barreaux. Une scène fut éclairée dans le noir et la musique vint à ses oreilles … il y avait une personne, sous la lumière, qui était très attirante. Elle tapait ses ongles impatiemment sur la table. Ensuite il entendit des voix, presque un murmure. _

"_Pop, six, squish, uh uh, Cicero, lipschitz"(__**NdT**__ : Déjà qu'en anglais ça voulait rien dire xD j'ai préféré rien traduire )_

_Et il sut. Il rêvait de sa scène préférée, pour une raison inconnue, d'un film que Pansy l'avait forcé à regarder pendant l'été. La musique était de plus en plus forte et les voix devinrent de plus en plus claires. Drago était désormais capable de visualiser cinq personnes qui dansaient de façon suggestive derrière les barreaux de la cellule. Son donjon s'ouvrit soudain et il se dirigea prudemment vers une des personnes qui était dans la lumière et tapota sur son épaule. _

_Elle virevolta et agrippa son t-shirt, maintenant son visage à quelques millimètre du sien. Ses mains commençaient à transpirer. Malfoy reconnu Hermione et il lui sourit faiblement. Elle avait l'air jolie mais elle le lâcha avec un ricanement. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle montra un couteau et le pointa juste en dessous de son nez. Il Blanchit. __(__**NdT**__ : Pourquoi en- dessous du nez O.O xD) _

_« Bouge ne serait-ce qu'un peu. », lui fit Granger d'une voix sensuelle. « Et plus de précieux nez pour Draky-l'ourson » (__**NdT**__ : xD Draky l'ourson j'adore) De manière tentatrice, elle fit bouger doucement le couteau de gauche à droite. __« S'il te plait Hermione, NON ! __Ne le fais pas ! » Elle rit froidement. "Et tu sais ce qui arrive au mauvais garçons?!"_

_« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ! S'il te plait ! non … » Sa voix se cassa. __Hermione sembla pensive. « Les filles ? », __appela__ t-elle. " Qu'en pensez-vous? __Devrais-je le laisser partir ?" Cinq filles élancées vêtues de vestes en cuir apparurent dans l'obscurité et fondirent autour de lui. « Et bien, il est mignon. », fit l'une d'entre elles « Mais après ce qu'il a fait ! » __« Et les enfants ! », rajouta une autre. « Et ta dignité !! » "FAIT LE, HERMIONE!", firent-elle en choeur. _

_Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un sourire froid et elle tendit le couteau vers lui pendant que les _

_filles derrière elle scandaient. _

_« Il la voit venir »_

_« Il la voit venir »_

_« Il la voit venir »_

_« Et si il l'utilise!"_

_« Et il l'abuse ! »_

_Comment peux-tu lui dire qu'elle a tord? »_

_Le couteau métallique scintille et se rapproche. Drago combattait de toutes ses forces mais il ne pouvait pas bouger ! __LE COUTEAU ALLAIT LE … _

« **Nous sooommes de retour à l'antenne, c'est bien ça ! »**, balança la télévision en réveillant Drago. Il se releva brutalement et se frotta le nez. Il le toucha avec soulagement. '_Il était toujours là_' Drago rit de sa paranoïa. '_C'était juste un rêve stupide ! Pas de quoi __s'effrayer__! __Pas qu'il soit effrayé ou autre …_'

Drago savait que le rêve ne s'était pas réellement produit mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas une simple coïncidence. C'était un avertissement. Si il se plantait et bien il serait dans la merde et il ne voulait pas sacrifier son apparence pour son orgueil !

Son t-shirt était moite et Drago réalisa qu'il était trempé de sueur, il puait ! Malfoy se leva en vitesse et cogna Elise qui était assise sur le sol entrain de regarder un jeu moldu.

« Bonjour ! », lui fit-elle. il grogna.

Il se dirigea vers le hall et entra dans sa chambre. Et quand il vit Hermione dormir tranquillement, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et s'installa dans la douche pour y rester longtemps.

L'eau très chaude relaxa ses muscles et son esprit. Il se nettoya avec le savon senteur lavande et se lava les cheveux. Oh Seigneur, ça faisait du bien d'être propre ! Drago se sentait si léger qu'il fut tenté de chanter dans la douche ! Mais il ne le fit pas, qu'il soit dans le futur ou pas, _un Malfoy ne chantait pas_. La douche se continua aussi merveilleuse qu'elle avait commencé jusqu'à ce que Drago entende un _click_.

Non, il entendais juste des choses, il était juste très stressé après son rêve, c'est tout. Il retourna à son lavage de cheveux et les lumières s'allumèrent. OK, il avait peut-être bel et bien entendu quelque chose. Malfoy pouvait voir une forme féminine à travers le rideau de douche. La silhouette ouvrit le rideau. Whoaa. Pendant un moment il fut hébété.

"J'espère que tu m'a laissé un peu d'eau chose.", lui fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Stop ! C'était Hermione ! Et elle était nue ! Et elle était nue ! Oh non, il n'aimait pas ce qui allait se passer.

« Attend juste une minute ! », lui fis-je en retrouvant sa voix. La silhouette était toujours là.

« Y'a un problème, Drago ? C'est le second jour que tu refuses de prendre la douche avec moi **D'habitude** tu aimes ça. » Il eut un mouvement de recul. _Trop __d'information__ d'un coup … _

Hermione était impatiente et elle ouvrit violement les rideaux _'Ahhhh'_, son esprit cria et il ferma les yeux. '_Je ne peux pas voir Granger comme ça. J'ai pas envie de me faire une frayeur pour la vie entière_.' Il lui prit les rideaux des mains et les referma. Hermione les lui reprit et tenta de les réouvrir alors que Drago essayait de les maintenir fermés. C'était amusant, une sorte de petite guéguerre.

"Malfoy!", fulmina t-elle entre les dents. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ! C'est ridicule ! »

« Je veux juste un peu moment à moi ! », s'exclama t-il désespéré, les yeux toujours fermés. « C'est trop te demander, femme ? » Granger lâcha les rideaux d'un coup alors que Drago essayait toujours de les maintenir fermés. Un dernier triage de rideaux de douche de Drago et la tringle de la douche se cassa. Les rideaux tombèrent sur la tête de Drago.

Hermione rigola et Drago s'entoura rapidement de la masse de rideau mouillée. Le rire d'Hermione redoubla à un tel point qu'il ne put fermer ses yeux bien longtemps ! Il n'avait pas de souvenir d'une humiliation pire que celle-là. Il craqua, ouvrit les yeux et en profita pour observer qu'Hermione avait mit sa robe rose pendant leur petite querelle. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et soupira de soulagement.

« Très bien, tu as gagné, Drago. », constata t-elle en levant les mains. « Comme d'habitude. », lui fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Elle marcha lentement vers lui. « Je met juste une condition. » Elle fit bouger son doigt devant ses yeux. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. », lui répondit-il. _'Tout est meilleur que d'avoir une douche nu avec Granger !'_, mais il se toucha tout de même le nez en se rappelant de son cauchemar. _'Elle ne le ferait pas réellement pas vrai ?'_

« Tu dois payer cette une valeur ajoutée. », lui annonça Hermione. Drago était dérouté. « Uh … Quelle valeur ajoutée ? » Elle entoura ses bras autour de lui et il senti son pouls s'accélérer. « Cette valeur ajoutée. » Malfoy la regarda et blanchit.

« Embrasse-moi, Drago malfoy ! », lui cria t-elle désespérément.

_Oh._

Les portes de son esprit craquèrent.

'_Elle ne partira pas.'_

'_Mais je dois l'embrasser!'_

'_Elle est jolie.'_

'_C'est une sang de bourbe !'_

'_Tu es marié.'_

'_C'est Hermione'_

'_Mais elle …'_

… avant que son esprit n'ait le temps de lui dire autre chose, sa bouche était collée à Hermione. C'était lent, elle le mettait en condition mais ensuite Hermione approfondit le baiser et elle trouva son chemin dans sa bouche. _'Qui savait qu'elle avait ça en elle ?_, nota t-il. Au moment où il commençait à se faire à l'idée de l'embrasser, elle se retira.

Elle le regarda avec un regard savant, elle _savait _qu'il la voulait. '_Ca commençait tout juste à être coquin_', pensa Drago. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. « Shhht, tu as besoin d'un peu de moment pour toi Drago et je ne veux pas être l'intruse de ce moment. On se voit dans la cuisine ! » Elle lui sourit

moqueusement et sorti de la salle de bain laissant un Drago confus, qui avait froid, dans la douche. Seul.

_Note de la traductrice : (petit sourire malicieux) **Another crappy curtain rod **signifie " une autre tringle de rideaux de mauvaise qualité ... Curtain signifie je pense rideaux de douche ... une partie du chapitre aurait été révélé ... j'avais envie de garder la surprise pour la fin. Ah oui pour l'histoire de Valeur ajoutée ... en anglais le mot c'était tax ... mais je pense ... interprétez le comme ... tu dois me donner quelque chose en échange pour te faire pardonner :p Bonne fin de week-end à tous !! :D_


End file.
